


Goodnight, Ben

by I_Am_The_Circle



Category: Umbrella Academy
Genre: Agender Ben Hargreeves, Agender Character, Character Study, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Grief/Mourning, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Circle/pseuds/I_Am_The_Circle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know... Getting your hands tattooed hurts like hell."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"Probably not as bad as dying, though."</p><p> </p><p>Klaus' brother won't answer him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Why are literally all of my works about grieving, can't someone be alive for once? Guess not, sorry.
> 
> Klaus/Ben in mind when I wrote it, but can be read completely platonic and fraternal.
> 
> Also, Ben was agender but okay with being called "brother".

"You know... Getting your hands tattooed hurts like hell."

Silence.

"Probably not as bad as dying, though."

More silence.

Klaus sighed, looking up from his ouija board at the statue. It stood there resolutely, still very much made of stone. Similarly, the planchette on the Séance's ouija board stayed completely still beneath Klaus' still bandaged hands.

"Why won't you talk to me?" He demanded to the quiet night.

"You didn't even say goodbye, you know." He said conversationally, flexing the hand that now bore that word.

"The least you could do would be to have the courtesy to check in." Apparently hoping his brother's spirit was sufficiently guilt-tripped, Klaus closed his eyes of once again to focus on contacting Ben.

Nothing.

Other spirits whispered a bit, shoving the planchette from side to side in a vain hope for attention, sure, but Klaus could tell none of them were Ben. He'd known his brother well enough to tell if they were there or not. Although... The last few years of Ben's life had been spent with Klaus in a drugged-up haze. Maybe Klaus didn't remember his brother well enough to even recognize them in the afterlife... 

No. Klaus shrugged that thought out if his head- he would be able to tell if Ben was contacting him. He would. Klaus heaved another sigh, this one heavy enough to set the candles around him flickering, and then floated up off the ground until he was even with the imposing statue of Ben. No, the Horror. If it had really been of Ben, it would've been smiling. Ben had probably been the least fucked-up of all the Academy. Makes sense that they'd be the first to die. Besides Number Five, at least. Who knew what had happened to him?

Leveling his gaze at the carved face of his brother, Klaus frowned. 

"Well. Nice talking to you too, bro. Maybe someday you'll even answer."

Shrugging, Klaus waved his "Goodbye" hand slightly at the statue before floating back down to his ouija board and blowing out the candles. Picking up the board and the candles, Klaus floated back towards the Academy. Without looking back, he addressed the statue one last time.

"See you tomorrow night, Ben."


End file.
